Forever Family
by DSCWin
Summary: "Blood Never Lies." Christina has been fighting to believe the yellow-eyed demon that Sam and Dean are her brothers, that she is a Winchester. But when Sam and Dean are hurt in a poltergeist attack, she soon finds out that the demon was right all along. Would she be able to fend for herself as she battles the poltergeist alone? This takes place between S1 eps 4-5.
1. Chapter 1

**This Supernatural story is fiction. It never happened. The characters besides Christina are not mine. They belong to the writers. Please enjoy and comment.**

"How could this be happening to me?" The man on the television screamed grabbing his head and falling to his knees. "Why is this happening to me?" I rolled my eyes as I griped the remote from Dean Winchester's limp hands as his head fell to one side followed by a short quick snore. I watched as the man on the screen let out a painful yelp that I was afraid will wake up Dean. But he slept as though nothing was going on. I watched for a few more seconds, watching as a woman gripped her mouth and muffled a scream as the man sprouted fur, glowing eyes and large sharp teeth. I pressed the power button with my thumb and tossed the remote on the nightstand in between the two queen beds, Sam and his brother Dean occupied. I didn't mind sleeping on a chair or floor. I was used to it when I was growing up, but lately I noticed Dean and Sam kept placing me in one of their beds so when I woke up I was protected by these boys I've been traveling and hunting with for the past month or so.

"Hollywood," I breathed shaking my long blonde hair as I went back to Sam's laptop, and began to do some research for the two. Sam had left, Dean and I alone just to grab something to eat and Dean had jumped on the bed, grabbed the remote and was watching television when he passed out about a hour later. "Boys," I added and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun and typed once again searching for a new case.

I had just found a news article about a home whose family was being tossed around like rag dolls, when I heard the hotel's door opening. I flinched slightly but relaxed when I saw Sam carrying a large brown bag with a big Golden "M" on it. "Ba ba ba ba baaa I'm love it." I jingled seeing him crack a smile. I smiled back for it was nice seeing Sam smiling, ever since the night we both lost a good friend, Jessica, in a fire. Sam or Dean hadn't told me what happened and I didn't want to press the matter further.

"The perks of hunting," Sam said smiling, handing me the bag and I reached in looking for something to eat. "Fast food, for fast predators." I chuckled and he noticed his brother fast asleep on the bed. "How long has he been out?"

"For about, uh, I say a hour maybe a hour and a half." I said taking out three hamburgers out and set them in front of me. "I want to try something." I said before I dug into my not so healthy life style. I reached back into the bag and pulled out a large french fry and quietly walked over towards Dean. Sam sat and watched as I moved the french fries under his nose waving my hand so I could direct the smell of the salty goodness that was fast food fries, up Dean's nose. My test was a success.

Dean's eyes flew open and gripped the fries tightly in his hands as if were a trophy. "French fries." He said and rushed over towards the table to search the bag for more food. "What no pies?" Dean asked his hands out in disappointment. I rolled my eyes and sat down in front of my food.

"It was going to take twelve minutes. Plus they didn't have any Apple pies." Sam said looking over my research and began to scan the context of the news article I had found. "Plus you don't need the sugar."

"No that's me who doesn't need the sugar, Sam." I said taking a bite from a hamburger. The cheap meat played with my tongue as I chewed and swallowed. _Guilty pleasures of the world I could do without. But this just makes me believe everything is a lie._

"Christy," Sam said bringing me out of my food pleasure. "Why haven't you been having headaches? You on some new medicine or what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked swallowing my food down my throat. "You're noticing I'm not having headaches or migraines and your freaking out about that?"

"Just was curious that's all." Sam shrugged and picked at a hamburger.

"Sorry," I said sighing looking at Dean who was extremely busy throwing a pinch of fries into his mouth. "Just haven't been too worried about not having any headaches. I really enjoy it. I mean, when was the only time besides now that I haven't suffered through one of these?"

Sam looked thoughtful and shook his head. I had to admit it was strange not suffering through the constant pain trying to rip my head apart. Dean's sudden cough brought me back as he walked over towards the garbage can and spat a bunch of fries into the cheap plastic bags.

"What did you expect if you shoved your mouth with food?" I heard Sam say his head shaking his head in embarrassment. I looked over at Dean who was wiping his mouth off with a hand towel. His glare at Sam made me chuckle and went back to my food.

"Do we have a case?" Dean asked dropping into the chair next to me and swiping one of my hamburgers. I opened my mouth is mock anger but shrugged and took another bite.

"Yeah," Sam said and flipped his laptop so we all were staring at the screen. "Family in Grand Rapids is experiencing a Poltergeist." I instantly recognized the news article I had found before Sam came back to our hotel room.

"So are you gonna go?" I asked crumpling the thin paper that surrounded my hamburger and tossed it behind me. Dean watched as it bounced off the edge and into the garbage can. He patted my shoulder with congratulations.

"Not until tomorrow at least. The dinner rush at the fast food joint was crazy!" Sam said and walked over towards the garbage to throw away what was left of his food.

"Alright, then we'll leave first thing tomorrow. Don't forget to pack your things." Dean said standing up and taking the last hamburger.

"I don't have anything so I'm packed already." I said with a smile. I marched into the bathroom and closed the door to jump in the shower. I let the warm water drizzle over me letting my eyes close with pleasure. When I opened my eyes I saw a figure standing outside the shower curtain. I let out a forced chuckle thinking it was Dean and I slide the curtain slightly as I still wanted to be modest. But when I peered over the edge I saw nothing. No form. No nothing. I shrugged and grabbed a towel from the over head shelf and wrapped myself in it before I stepped out just in case Sam or Dean opened the door. Which only happened once. It was embarrassing for everyone.

"Blood never lies." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I flipped around and stared at dark smoke with dandelion yellow eyes. Before I could scream, to alert there was trouble the smoke covered my lips. "How much longer are you going to be playing around like this?" The figure whispered harshly into my ear. "I told you these are your brothers. Now finish our agreement or next time I won't be so easy on you." The smoke vanished as a knock rapped on the door.

"You done in there?" It was Sam. I let out a slow sigh and grabbed my clothes I had been wearing that morning and threw them over my still damp body.

"You're clear." I said and opened the door. My wet hair fell in rings over my eyes as I pushed my way out and back into the room. "There's still some hot water. But I'm not sure it's a lot." I wrapped my hair in the towel and sat down at the table staring at the wood.

I woke up early the next morning laying next to Dean. His strong arm was wrapped protectively over my waist. I carefully lifted his arm off of me and walked over towards the table stopping for a second at Sam who snored lightly. I smiled and sat down at his laptop and quietly opened the lid. I had to move the screen so the light wouldn't wake up my two sleeping companions. I opened the web browser and typed in Grand Rapids Hospital into the search engine and the first five results were of the website dedicated to it. I heard a moan coming from Sam's bed and I quickly cleared the search history and closed the laptop lid. Sam's body fell limp again. I didn't chance another search and decided I was going to stay awake until they both woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again this is purely for Entertainment only. Christina is the only thing that I own for this supernatural fan-fic (i.e. Characters and such), maybe even the story line but I could be wrong. Please enjoy and comment. Be sure to follow me as well, for more exciting stories of Christina.**

I smiled as our chubby waitress walked over dropping off my plate of French toast, eggs and hash-browns as well as a smaller plate of thick sausage links. I reached for the maple syrup but Dean grabbed it before me drenching his plate of three thick pancakes all stacked on top of each other. Sam rolled his eyes at his veggie omelet and wheat toast. Dean handed met he syrup and I dribbled it over my toast, hash-browns before spilling the sweet liquid over my scrambled eggs. They looked at me curiously as I set the syrup down and picked up my fork. "What?" I asked taking a bite of the golden food dripping with the sweet brown liquid. "I used to do this all the time, when I was a kid."

"I'm surprised you're not diabetic." Dean said taking a huge bite of his pancakes. He raised his empty coffee mug and the waitress smiled as she refilled it up. I nodded as she turned to my direction and she topped off my cup as well.

"Well, unlike Sam there." I said pointing my fork in his direction. "I enjoy living on the wild side of life." I cut the sausage links with my fork and sent the morsel to my mouth where I chewed it like I hadn't eaten in a long time. I noticed Sam shaking his head and letting out a small chuckle. "What?" I said over the piece of food that rolled around in my mouth.

"You remind so much of Dean." Sam said nudging Dean with his elbow. I leaned back not sure if I should take it like a compliment or an insult. The booth where we sat, sat next to the door. The cool wind blew onto my face as I glanced over at the door feeling a sense of danger. Our chubby waitress ran and pulled the door closed with a soft click and turned back before disappearing into the back room.

I let out a sigh and pushed my plate away from me feeling my stomach growl in disagreement. I excused myself and walked towards the restrooms. I stood at the sink while I spit up some of my coffee and luckily none of my food. Turning on the cold water I cupped the water and splashed it over my face letting the cool water suck the heat I felt out of my face. I continued to stay there until I saw another woman, with long brown hair and a large tattoo over her left cheek entered and went into one of the three stalls that occupied the room. My stomach settled before I left. I made it back to our booth and quickly ate my food when Dean motioned for the check to pay for the meal.

My mind raced as we drove to Grand Rapids, Michigan. For once in the months that I've traveled with the Winchesters I didn't fall asleep on the car ride. My eyes moving along with the surrounding country. _What is wrong with me?_ My mind asked itself as we drove in almost silence. _Why am I loosing my mind like this?_

" _Blood Never Lies!_ " The yellow-eyed Demon's voice echoed in my brain making me close my eyes trying to push the memory out. " _You must believe me, I am not happy knowing there's another Winchester out there. But it's the truth. Soon though you'll discover the truth. Very soon._ "

I woke up in Sam's bed with him laying on his side his back facing me. I looked around the room trying to remember when we arrived, but I shook my head thinking it must have happened when I fell asleep in the car. _Wouldn't be my first._ I thought throwing the cheap blankets off of my legs and I padded softly towards the bathroom. _But they really need to learn to let me sleep alone. It's creepy waking up in a bed with a different brother._

I carefully turned on the light in the bathroom and closed the door. Sam and Dean's snores were slightly muffled by the thick wood as I walked towards the bathtub, shower combo. I found a small bottle of Vanilla bath soap and I unscrewed the lid taking in the sweet aroma. I liked it. I set the opened bottle of the edge of the tub and turned on the water, making sure the shower head didn't come on. As I reached my desired temperature I dumped the soap into the water filling the tub with small vanilla scented bubbles. I gave myself a small smile as I climbed out of my clothes and into the water letting the warmth and the sweet smell engulf me.

 _I need to get some new clothes._ I thought as I looked over at my tank top and jeans that sat in a jumbled mess on the floor next to the toilet seat. _Maybe there's a Walmart near by that's opened. I really need new clothes._ I sunk further into the water, as much as the tub would allow my 5'5" body to. I heard the soft creak of a bed outside which made me sit up and listen to see if the footsteps were going to come closer towards the bathroom. But I only heard snores. I let out a deep sigh and continued to soak in the tub for another thirty minutes before draining the water and what was left of the bubbles.

The smell of vanilla still lingered in the air as I dried off and picked up my clothes contemplating putting them back on. My once white Tank top was a dirty grey color and my pants were covered in mud, blood, and god knows what else. I shrugged off a sigh and climbed back into them knowing that if I walked out of the bathroom in only my under garments I was sure going to get an earful from my sleeping companions.

I stepped out of our hotel room, after writing a quick note on a small pad of paper telling Dean and Sam that in case they woke up and I was gone, I had gone to grab supplies for me. I pulled on Dean's leather jacket that felt too big and too heavy but I continued to wear it as I walked quietly to Dean's beloved Impala. I took a nervous glance back at the hotel as I flipped the keys around my finger. Hearing the soft jingle of metal hitting flesh I jumped into the car, turned it over and drove off towards town to search for an open shop. I glanced down at my watch and made a horrifying discovery. It was six in the morning. I knew Sam would be up in a matter of minutes followed closely from Dean a few hours later. Hopefully Sam will be merciful and not tattle on me for taking Dean's car without asking him.

Luck was on my side as I stepped out of the Impala back in the hotel's parking lot. I scanned black beauty making sure there wasn't anything out of place. No scratches or dents or even a hand print could be seen. My stomach felt lighter as I pulled my four plastic bags out of the back seat and quietly back up the stairs. I slid the hotel key into the slot and opened it up as quietly as possible. Sam was still asleep as well as Dean. I gave myself a triumphant smile as I quietly dumped the bag's contents onto the hotel's table tearing off price tags and even putting Dean's jacket and keys back where he had put them the night before.

Not risking a chance of them waking while I dressed in a fresh pair of undies, bra, pants and tank I walked into the bathroom and stripped down and threw my old stuff unto the floor before sliding on the new fresh pair. I knew about the dangers of people getting sick without washing new clothes but I was feeling sick with the clothes I had been wearing. I shrugged off my worries and picked up my soiled clothes and walked out of the bathroom, just as I saw Sam's head lifting off the pillow his eyes staring at me.

"Morning." I said with a smile throwing my soiled clothes into one of the bags on the table. "Sleep well?"

"What time is it?" Sam asked yawning and slowly getting to a sitting position.

"Nearly seven thirty." I stated pulling out a clearance sell backpack and began to fill it with the stuff I had bought.

"When did you get all this stuff?" Sam asked as he returned from the bathroom after relieving himself.

"I bought them earlier this morning. Please don't tell Dean but I took his jacket and car." I bit my bottom lip waiting for Sam to turn on me. But he only let out a soft chuckle and sat down at the table looking over my spoils. "How did you pay for all of this?" He asked as I pulled out a large red hoodie and threw it over my head.

"I had some money on me," I said tossing the empty bags into the garbage can and sat down tossing my newly filled backpack on the empty chair. "I needed to get things that would make my life a bit more comfortable." I said smiling.

"Hey you won't get any complaints from me." Sam said standing up and walking to his brother who let out a choking snore sound. "Dean get up." He shook his brother roughly and Dean groaned turning over onto his stomach and throwing a pillow over his head. "Dean we got to meet up with the family remember?"

"Go without me," Dean said his voice muffled from the pillow. "Take Christy with you. I'm sure she'll be of better help then me." Sam looked at me and my eyes lit up with excitement. I was never allowed to meet with clients, not that I wasn't any good, Dean and Sam had a system and I was okay with that. But after a month of acting like a third wheel I began wishing they'd take me. But I guess that's what family does for family. They outcast those not involved until you need them.

"Mr. Craver?" Sam asked knocking on the door of a small modest home. Mr. Craver was a man in his mid to late forties his once black hair lined with silver streaks. He looked way tired and had countless scratches and cuts that line his face.

"Yes," He said wearily opening the door and standing up. Even with the belly that stuck out of his black pants and under his white business suit shirt, he looked like he was a down to earth family man.

"Mr. Craver, my name is Sam Dublin, this is my friend Christina West, we're here on a school assignment." I smiled as I reached out my hand to shake Mr. Craver's hand. Mr. Craver shook our hands and led us to the living room where two kids in their teenage years sat with a woman who looked as though she was made from cream.

"My wife Kari, and my sons' Matt and Luke. They're at the college on a school assignment." Mr. Craver said and we sat down on a small sofa looking at the family.

"Jared," Kari said grabbing her husband's hand. "Are you sure they're from the college?"

"Mrs. Craver," I said sweetly throwing her a soft toothy smile. "My friend and I are here to write about supernatural properties. We already talked to your neighbors about having a encounter with something unworldly. They haven't. We believe that there is life after death and that's why we're here." I saw Sam looking over at me surprised how well I was doing. The tension in Mrs. Craver's face vanished as she looked over at her husband then down at her two boys who's messy brown hair stuck in odd directions.

"I guess we can trust you," Kari Craver said. "But this isn't going to be a public assignment right? My husband and I are teachers at schools and I don't want my family to be criticized about this."

"Trust us," Sam said before I could speak again. "None of this would be public. Our teacher doesn't believe in the supernatural. He even said that our work would be a work of fiction." Jared and Kari looked at each other then down at their boys who twitched nervously on the couch.

"Alright we'll tell you everything." Kari said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I don't own any of these supernatural character's except for Christina. Please comment and enjoy.**

I sat in the Impala rubbing my shoulder as I had bruised my shoulder by walking into the front door. Sam looked over at me raising his eyebrow as we drove back towards the hotel. He handed me his small pad of paper with notes of what the family experienced.

"You okay?" He asked as we were now a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Yeah," I said dropping my hand and scanned over the notes. "So this family is defiantly dealing with a poltergeist. Great. I **LOVE** poltergeists." I rolled my eyes. Trying to forget my last encounter with a pretty nasty one when I was only seventeen and by myself. I had barely managed to escape with my life. Barely.

"Seems like it." Sam said pulling into the parking lot. "Do you want me to do some research or do you about the house?"

"I'll do it." I smiled happy he was finally wanting my help besides just sitting on my ass at every hotel while he and Dean went hunting. I jumped out of the car and headed up the stairs feeling very excited about hunting with professionals.

Dean walked out of the bathroom a hotel provided towel wrapped over his wet naked hips. My cheeks turned bright red as well as he did as I turned my back trying to get the image of him out of my head. Even though I thought he was cute something about seeing him naked seemed wrong, very wrong.

"I'm so sorry Dean." I squealed pulling my red hoodie over my eyes. I braved a look up as Sam walked in. "Is he gone or is he still staring at me?"

"He's there, but he's pulling on his pants right now." Sam said. "Never seen a naked man before?" He asked walking over to his laptop and turned it on.

"No, I've seen a naked man once. But that was nearly three years ago. Back when I lived in Sioux Falls South Dakota."

I nervously looked back at Dean who was pulling on a tight grey shirt over his slightly wet chest. It felt wrong but I thought he looked really attractive. I shook my head and walked over to the table and sat down sliding Sam's computer away from him typing wildly in the search engines. Sam didn't let out a single objective towards me. "I said I'll do the research." I smiled and Sam looked over at his brother who was sliding on socks and his boots on his feet.

We arrived back at the Craver's house that night about eight in the evening. The Cravers stood packed duffel bags at their feet when Sam, Dean and I walked up to the front porch steps.

"Are you sure things are going to be better in a couple of days?" Kari Craver asked as Jared picked up her bag and headed towards their station wagon. Matt and Luke looked up at me and the Winchesters fear in their eyes.

"I'm sure of it. Don't worry." I reassured giving her a small hug. Kari nodded and let a couple of fearful tears drop from her eyes as she lead Matt and Luke towards the car. Jared Craver came back and shook our hands before picking up two more duffle bags, most likely the two boys. I gave them a reassuring wave goodbye. The car stopped suddenly and Luke ran out and straight to me.

"Take this please." He said his voice quivered slightly. "I hope this helps." His brown eyes looked into my hazel ones. I nodded and took the small folded piece of paper. He gave a small smile before running back to the car. I unfolded the piece of paper and I felt Dean peering down at it behind me.

"Is it his number?" He joked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's about the house." I said and we walked in closing the door behind us. "There used to be a school on this block. But it burned down in 1954." I said reading the paper and saw the picture. "Luckily it was during the weekend but there was a teacher that was killed in the fire." My eyes went wide as I sat down on the couch. "The teacher was Mr. Craver's grandfather."

"So his grandfather is attacking the family?" Dean asked nodding his approval at the contents of the house. "Not so shabby." He said. "You said they're both teachers?"

"Yeah," Sam said taking a very expensive dish of candy away from Dean and placed it back on the side table it was supposed to be. "Mrs. Craver teaches High-school English while Mr. Craver is a history teacher at the same High-school."

"That would suck if your parents were your teachers. Imagine the teases." I said thinking at Matt and Luke sitting in stuffy classrooms having to call their parents Mr. or Mrs. Craver instead of Mom and Dad. "Well, I think we should see if there's any sign of what's left of Mr. Craver's deceased grandfather and burn it before they come home."

"That's a good-" Dean stopped and let out a loud 'Whoa' as he flew smashing into the hallway crashing into the banister for the stairs. Sam and I rushed to him and saw blood trickling out of several cuts. A piece of the banister stuck in his lower abdomen allowing more blood to escape. His green eyes shot open as he let out a painful groan as Sam barely brushed the wood. "Dammit..." Dean breathed trying really hard not to punch his brother or me.

"Let's quickly get this job done." Sam said standing up followed closely by me. I stopped as I heard a sick slurping sound filled my ears. Dean held the piece of wood in a shaky hand. Sweat poured down his face as he blinked away the pain.

"Liquor. "Dean said throwing the wood down the hall barely missing his brother's head. I jumped to my feet and ran into their kitchen searching for liquor. I knew I was going to be replacing what I grabbed but I had to do it.

A unopened bottle of Kentucky Dry Whiskey was what I grabbed and was opening it when I reached Dean's slumped form still sitting on the steps. I handed him the bottle and he looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "Good choice." He started to chuckle. I gave an unsure smile but stopped when we both heard large crash and thud coming from a room just down the hall. I jumped to my feet while Dean struggled to move.

"Sammy!" I screamed running into the room. Sam's unconscious body lay underneath a large bookshelf, books strewn all over the floor. I felt a shiver and let out a breath seeing the my breath crystallized. "Shit." I said and walked over towards the bookshelf. It was surprisingly really heavy as I bent my knees and tried to lift it. It was nearly halfway up when something smashed me across the head, sending the large bookshelf crushing Sam's body again. Blood trickled down my face as I saw a tall aging man wearing a white shirt, homemade knitted vest and grey slacks. His partly bald head was covered with nasty burn marks.

"Kid's need to be punished for breaking into here." He said his voice surprisingly quite young despite being in his sixties...maybe. He took a step towards me. I carefully stepped over Sam's body gripping an iron poker that sat next to the fireplace. I took a swipe at the man and he disappeared. I kept the poker in my hands as I tried to lift the shelf again. I heard heavy footsteps heading in my direction. I turned my head and saw Dean holding his stomach blood leaking out from in between his fingers.

His face was pale even in the dark room. I gave myself one last heave as I managed to push the shelf off of Sam and moved it so it would fall just a few inches away from Sam's legs. "Dean," I ran to meet him but something pushed me back towards the fireplace my head bouncing off my shoulder I luckily used to protect my head before it could hit the stone surrounding the hollowed opening.

I shook the fresh soot from my back and watched as Dean was being thrown again towards the desk that sat other end of the room. "DEAN!" I screamed and jumped to my feet, the iron poker clutched in my hand, my knuckles turning white. His head was slumped to his chest blood sliding down his face. I ran to the phone nearest me and dialed three numbers.

"911." the voice of the woman on the phone awake and alert.

"Hi, I've got two..." I looked over at Dean and Sam licking my lips. "Brothers here that are hurt. I need an ambulance at 3rd Center street Home number 64. Please hurry."

"Don't worry ma'am," The woman said as I heard her typing on the other end. "Help is on the way. Please remain on the line." I nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were house sitting for some friends when we were attacked." I stammered making sure not to say anything that would discredit my emergency.

"Are you hurt ma'am." The woman asked.

"I have a small cut on my arm but I'm fine. My brothers are really hurt. One of them might even have a few broken ribs and the other one has a head injury."

"You said, you were attacked. Is the man still there?"

I looked around gripping my weapon in my hand. "No." I squeaked tears forming in my eyes. "He left. He was wearing a mask so I couldn't tell you anything." I sighed a relief when I heard the sirens coming up the street and saw the flashing of colors outside the window. "They're here. Thank you so much!" I hung up the phone and ran to the front door making sure to drop my iron poker on the floor. I opened the door and four emt's dragging two stretchers rushed past me while two police officers gently led me outside were the rain was staring to fall. They were asking me questions of what had happened when the emt's walked out dragging the two stretchers with Dean and Sam towards the ambulance.

When they were loading Dean into the back I saw Dean's phone drop from his jacket pocket and landed on the grass. The police allowed me to leave. I rushed over towards the phone that lay in the grass and placed in my hoodie's pocket. I looked back at the impala. Knowing I would have to hot wire the car in order to drive it to the hospital. I bit my lip not liking the idea. I glanced over at the cops and gripped the two wires and rubbed them together. The impala roared into life. I pulled away and for once I wasn't followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to be repetitive but Just to be safe I'm going to be. I don't own any Supernatural characters except for Christina. Please enjoy and Comment. Please follow too. Thanks for your support and comments on my other story "Winchester United."**

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as I used Dean's phone to call the Cravers to inform them of what happened.

"Are you guys okay?" Mrs. Craver asked frantically. Obviously the house being wrecked wasn't a priority. Which was a nice change.

"My friends were hurt." I said my eyes filling with silent tears. I felt so helpless without Sam or Dean. I felt like I just started hunting. Even before I had someone to help me with cases. "But I assure you that we'll finish what we started. I'll even pay for the damages. Also I told the police that we're house sitting just in case they call. Please lie to them. I know it's not what you wanted to hear but..."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure that you had no choice in the matter. Please keep us informed." She said and I hung up.

I sat and killed the engine. I was going to get a earful from Dean when he hears about what I had to do to his car. I continued to sit in the car and looked over at the hospital's glowing sign. My arm twitched sending a shot of pain running through my arm. I winced but I fought back those tears of pain and climbed out of the car.

Dean's cell phone buzzed in my hand as I walked to the enterance. I glanced down at the phone with the name Bobby flashing on it. "Hello." I said mentally hitting myself as I answered his phone.

"'ello?" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put my rack my brain as to where I heard it before.

"Hello?" I said again trying hard not to draw attention as I sat down on a bench just outside the entrance.

"'hat cha' doin' with Dean's phone?"

"How do you know Dean?" I asked. The man didn't answer instead he quickly hung up. I looked down at the phone contemplating calling back but instead walked inside the hospital as my arm continued to ache.

I sat in the cafeteria my arm wrapped with a bandage and gauze, while a small piece of tape and a cotton swap sat in my elbow crease. I had a cup of coffee that tasted bitter even with the sugar and milk added it still tasted bitter. I tossed my nearly filled cup in the trash and walked out heading down to the rooms, Sam and Dean occupied. Luckily it was the same. Machines and tubes ran were hooked to them making me feel scared. I took a deep breath and walked into the room that smelt like cheap soap.

"Christy?" Dean's weak whisper was a welcome sound. I was just about to sit down but I rushed to his side. "What the hell happened?"

I looked around. "It was that poltergeist." I said my eyebrows knitting closer together in worry. "Sam had a bookshelf dropped on him and you were bleeding then slammed against the wall." I never liked telling lies to friends, but I had to be honest to Dean.

"What 'bout you?" Dean asked pointing a finger at my wrapped arm. I chuckled.

"Got a fractured arm bone. It broke the skin. But it doesn't hurt as much as seeing you and Sam like this." I said motioning my head towards Sam who had the oxygen mask over his face. Cuts and scratches and two cracked ribs Sam was still under a lot of powerful drugs. "Doc, says both you two are lucky that I was there when we were attacked by an unknown assailant."

"What about that poltergeist?" Dean asked.

"I'm planning on going back once I get some test results back." I said my eyes falling on Dean's green eyes.

"What tests?" He asked. Just then the nurse came in holding a clipboard and a smile.

"Well, congratulations."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant aren't you?" Dean said slapping his forehead but instantly regretting it as his face winced in pain from his stab wound.

"No, that's not the test I took." I said my face glowing red with embarrassment.

"No, I'm saying congratulations, these are your brothers." The shock look on Dean's face made me bite my lips. My hazel eyes stared into his green ones.

"How is that possible. Does it say what her parents are?" Dean asked looking disbelieving as I suspected.

"Uh..." The nurse said. "A John Winchester and Mary Winchester." His face paled. I thanked the nurse as she handed me the clipboard. When she left Dean gripped my hand and pulled me closer. I made sure I wouldn't press against his wound as his eyes searched into mine.

"What kind of sick Demon are you?" he spat.

"I'm not a demon." I said hurt that he would even think of that. "When have I ever showed signs that I was?" I pulled away and he glared at me. "I guess that yellow-eyed freak was right after all."

"Yellow-eyed freak? You saw that demon? When?"

I was confused for a second before clearing my throat. "Once back in Jericho. Then back in that hotel where I came out and fell asleep at the table." Dean let out a noise similar to a horse and laid his head back placing a hand over his eyes. "I can see you're in pain. I'll leave you alone." I stood up and head towards the door.

"Be sure to come back." Dean said softly glacing at me with a halfhearted smile. "I need you to explain this to my...our brother." I gave a weak smile then ran back carefully throwing my arms around his neck.

"I've always wanted brothers." I said and stood up smiling and taking the cellphone from my back pocket. "You dropped it at the Craver's house." I didn't want to mention the call he received from a 'Bobby' and left, grabbing the impala's keys from Dean's jacket.

The sun was barely creeping from behind the other cookie-cutter houses as I pulled back into the Craver's driveway and turned off the impala. From the outside the house looked normal. But I knew that inside something more sinister was at foot. The caution tape blew in the wind when I picked the lock, the way Dean had showed me and entered the house. Evidence of last night sparked many memories.

"Ma'am, what are you doing here?" I turned around and saw a young looking cop with brown shaggy hair and honey colored eyes said reaching for his nightstick.

"I was told to come here by my friends. They said to come and see if anything was taken." I hoped the cop could not see through my lie. The cop nodded slowly relaxing his grip.

"Spoken like a true Winchester." My heart leaped into my throat as I was looking at the dandelion yellow eyes. "Now you finally believe me don't you?"

"I had to make sure 100%." I said as he walked towards me stroking me on the cheek.

"Have I told you look like your sweet mother Mary?" He hissed breathing in my scent. It made shivers shoot up my back. "Did I tell you that I killed her. That she died trying to protect your sweet older brother Sammy from me?" I nodded slowly as I remember from our first encounter. "And now that you found your brothers are you willing to help me get Sam?"

"No." I said grinding my teeth. "If you kill me, my brothers will come and avenge me."

"There's no doubt about that." He said and vanished into thin air. I slowly sunk to the floor wrapping my arms around my legs taking in deep breaths trying to calm down.

"You got to relax, Christina Wal...Winchester." I smiled at my true last name. "If your brothers can do this. You can too."

 **Sorry this is a very bad chapter. I had a lot on my mind. Hopefully my next ones are better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again I don't own anything from Supernatural, except for Christina Winchester. All rights goes to the writers of the Supernatural show!**

I had spent most of the day in the library or study when my phone buzzed in my pockets. I gripped the slender metal case looked at the number I barely recognized and lifted it to my ear after pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" I said still searching through the massive amount of books the Cravers had.

"Hey," It was the weak sound of Sam. My stomach flipped relieving me of any possible doubt that Sam was too far gone.

"Sam," I said pushing back tears that I know he'd never see. "It's good to hear from you, bro." I hesitated hoping he'd catch the reference.

"Dean told me everything." He let out a weak cough and I could hear someone fussing about letting him have a turn. I smiled and let out a small chuckle. "So what are you doing? Why aren't you here?"

"I'm finishing what we started." I said grabbing an old year book from the top shelf, which was difficult being only 5'5". The shelf itself had to be closer to 6'3".

"What you're taking on the poltergeist alone?!" It was Dean who was talking now. He must have grabbed the phone from Sam when I struggled to grab the yearbook from the top shelf, of all places.

"Dean?" I quizzed setting the book on the table and flipping through the book. _Jackpot!_ I thought as I saw a photo of the older man that attack us last night. "Dean I got to go. I just hit pay dirt. You can bust my ass when I get back."

"No don't you-" but I hung up searching excitedly over the evidence I had found. A picture of the older man with four other people. One clearly his wife, and son and young boy. The young boy did look a lot like Jared Craver so I was guessing this was a family photo taken a few days before the fire.

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand and I looked down at the number that flashed. It was the hospital. I instantly recognized it. I set my phone down letting it dance around the desk. I was too busy trying to find out more about the older man in the photo.

 **Dean's POV**

"Hi you reached Christina. Sorry to miss your call leave a message." Her perky voice made my head spin as I waited for the long awaited beep.

"*Beep* Christy answer you GOD DAMN PHONE!" I screamed my head slowly beginning to pound. I glanced over at Sam who was slurping down his jello snack a smile on his face at how red my face was most likely was. "You shouldn't take on this thing alone." I hesitated for as second before licking my lips and adding. "I'm sending help."

I slammed our corded phone back onto the receiver and held the bridge of my nose as I tried to push away the pain that was throbbing in the back of my head. I glanced back up at Sam who had set down his empty jello container and flinched, placing a hand gently on his left side.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked feeling the most helpless I had felt in a long time.

"Nothing broken, just three cracked ribs, a slight concussion but just fine. Sam said picking up a piece of ham that he looked at it curiously. I looked at the ham and even I thought it looked questionable.

"Another reason why I hate hospitals." I groaned and picked up the phone again.

"Who are you calling now?"

I bit my lip and let out a sigh. "Bobby."

"'Ello?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Bobby's voice. It had been a while since we last spoke or even seen the old hunter.

"Hey, Bobby."I said flinching slightly at the pain that resided in my lower abdomen. "Need a favor to ask of ya."

There was a silence and a long sigh. I bit my lips nervously as I head him sit his heavy body on one of his chairs in his kitchen. "What do ya want you Idjit?"

"How fast can you get to Grand Rapids to get Sam and me out of the hospital?"

"Wh't the Hell you doin' in a hospital boy?" Same old Bobby acting more like dad every time I called him.

"Had a run in with a nasty poltergeist." I waited for his hearty laugh to come and go but there was nothing but another long sigh.

"Sorry kid," Bobby said his voice heavy with shame. "Got a lot on my plate here. Been waitin' for your dad to show up for a few days now." I felt that familiar stab in my chest as worry about my dad was still missing. "But don't worry kid. I'm sure you'll find a way to get out of there soon."

"Right, thanks Bobby." I said and placed the phone back on the stand.

"what he say?" Sam asked as he pushed the rest of his food away on the little table the nurses had slid across his bed. My food still sat next to my bed uneaten.

"Said he's waiting for dad to show up." I said a sting of worry settled in my stomach which made my wound all more painful. "Dammit. I hate hospitals!" I reached for the phone again and dialed Christy's number mumbling a curse if she didn't pick up.

 **End of Dean's POV**

I absently grabbed my phone without checking the number. I was too focused on the information I found on the Craver's computer. "Hello?" I said scrolling down more interested about that I had just found.

"Finally you pick up." Dean's voice was angry, and he had every right to be. I mean I did let his last call go to voice mail. I was just acting like the little sister I was.

"Sorry I was busy." I said trying my hardest to hide my enthusiasm. I felt bad about how much I was enjoying this. "I found out information that could end this tyranny that is the Craver's poltergeist."

Dean was quiet but I could hear him mumble a curse. "You ever dealt with a poltergeist?" He asked.

"Once." I said. "That was a couple of years ago. I'm sure I can handle this one." I forced a smile hoping the smile would fly through cyberspace and materialize in front of Dean.

"Just be careful. I don't want to loose a sister I just found out I have."

"Awww." I said placing a hand over my chest. "You're so cute Dean!"

"Shudup!" He snapped back. Same old Dean afraid to let his feelings appear.

"Hey I got to go. Show's about to start." I swallowed hard as I saw my breath crystallize in front of my face. My skin prickled on my arms and I ended the call. "Come on out. Mr Craver." I said stepping around the desk and looking straight into the hallway. I felt myself being thrown against the wall sending pictures crashing to the floor.

"Kids need to be punished." Mr. Craver said his burned head and homemade sweater vest still like the night before. "Kids need to be punished." He lifted me up in the air my feet leaving the floor. I didn't fight it. The confused look on his face made me stop just a few inches above the floor. "Why aren't you afraid?" He asked his eyes white.

"Because you know what you're doing is wrong." I said surprising myself as I spoke. I never felt calm when dealing with a poltergeist. This was all new to me. "You attacked my brother's when we were trying to help your grandson and his family. You were a family man. Something your son and grandson still teach today." Mr. Craver was looking at me with curiosity. "Do you really think it's a good idea to teach the ones you love about hurting other people?"

 _What am I doing? I'm trying to reason with a poltergeist. I highly doubt Sam and Dean would do this. Oh I'm gonna get it now._

Mr. Craver slowly lowered me to the ground and blinked backwards towards the hallway. He stopped motioning his hand towards me and I followed, cautiously.

I followed Mr. Craver into the kitchen where he stopped and pointed to a small wooden box that sat in the window of the kitchen right about the sink. I moved forward and hesitated grabbing the slim box with my hands. I looked at Mr. Craver with curiosity as he nodded and I opened it up. Inside was a medal of Honor with his name written on it. I then remembered the family photo the medal pined to his chest proudly.

"No," I said setting the opened box on the counter top. "I'm not destroying this."

"You have to." Mr. Craver said his voice calm and reassuring. "You're right about me. I'm teaching my grandson how to hurt people. I was a family man. My wife kept saying I would be buried with that medal but I was instead-"

"Burned to a crisp?" I finished. Mr. Craver nodded slowly pushing the box closer to my side. "And this was the only evidence they found." He nodded again.

"Please. I don't want to hurt my family anymore." I sighed and looked back up at Mr. Craver tears stinging my eyes. "It's okay. I'm sure you can explain why you had to do this." He turned around and headed towards the hallway before stopping and looking back at me. "Tell Jared, that I was looking forward to fishing with him." He gave a weak smile and vanished, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I pulled at my tank top nervously as I watched the medal slowly burn inside the box. The metal itself was what I was worried but it disappeared just like the strap and box. The night air felt cool and crisp but at a comfortable level. I had called the Cravers and they had arrived right before I set their prized possession, the only reminder of theirs, on fire. Nobody gave me hell which was a nice change.

"So he's at peace now?" Jared Craver asked his eyes watering up, even in the darkness.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "He's at peace. And he told me he was looking forward to fishing with you." I said and Jared let out a sad chuckle wiping away at any stray tears.

"I thought he was mad at me for bugging him about it."

"He sure didn't act like it." I said again smiling. The fire had slowly gone out and I poured more salt over the remains putting them in a small plastic box. "If you have any problems with this," I said handing them the box filled with salt and ash. "Give us a call." Jared took the box with shaky hands and he threw his arms around me tears sliding down my face. "Oh I almost forgot." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a few twenty dollar bills. "For the Whiskey, and the damages." I said Jared shook his head and pushed the money back to me.

"That Kentucky Dry Whiskey was my father's. He had misplaced it after my grandfather died. So don't worry about a thing." I smiled again and left the Cravers alone with their family.

Before I rounded the house I looked back at the hugging family and smiled. I now had that. Two brothers that would do anything. A father that was still out there I was determined to meet. I prepared myself mentally, as I climbed into the Impala, for Dean's yelling match when I arrived back at the hospital. I twisted the key and the car roared into life. I switched on the radio and listed to Dean's cassette tape that played out some Metallica.

 **The whole different POV was just a new thing. My other stories might have them too. Yes i'm sorry if I'm copying your ideas other writers. I just think it adds to the story if you wish for me to stop please and I will.**

 **Also there might be a couple of slash stories coming. These would be a rare view. Just so you know. Thanks for your support and comments. Plus there is still one chapter left in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any rights to the supernatural world, characters (except Christina), or stories maybe when they don't involve the actual series.**

I had decided to stop by the hotel to grab our things before I headed to the hospital. I slid the key into the lock and walked into the room. The room was different then I remembered as I walked over and began to throw bags over my shoulders.

"Leaving without saying hello?" A voice asked it was deep and gravely. I turned around gun pointed at the shadow that sat in the chair in the dark. Dandelion yellow eyes flickered on and off making my stomach twist.

"Hello, and goodbye." I took a step backwards making sure to not let my eyes drift away. But when I blinked he was gone. My heart leaped into my throat as I felt a hand closing around my throat.

"I gave you a warning. Give up your brother and I'll leave you alone. But you're refusing to help me." He began to squeeze and I felt my air leaving my body. "Damn you Winchesters are so stubborn."

"Damn straight!" I managed to shake out of his grasp my throat burning. "Now give me a good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet through your head?"

The Yellow-eyed demon smiled. "Because all you'll do is sign your own death certificate." I swallowed wincing at the pain in my throat. "But I can see you're desperate to get to your brothers. Fine I'll let you leave. But be wary, girl." He hissed and was now at my side holding me close to him. "You might have to keep an wary eye over your shoulder because one of these days I'll be there." He pushed me away from him slaming me against the table. I looked around when seeing no sign of him. The strong smell of sulfer was mixed with something, sweet. Vanilla? I gave myself a triumphant smile. Hoping that Yellow-eyes didn't catch on to the smell. _I gave myself an edge I hope._

Sam and Dean were slowly getting into their clothes when I arrived about an hour later, carrying their discharge papers. I gave a quick knock on the opened door and they smiled when I stepped in, glad to see me in one piece.

"You're alive!" Dean said taking a few small steps to me wrapping his leather clad arms around me. I gave a small grunt as he knocked the wind out of me.

"You did that on purpose." I said pushing away careful not to go for the weak spot.

"Maybe." He gave a cheeky smile and I turned to see Sam his long lanky arms our waiting for me to enter them. I did carefully wrapping my small ones around his waist.

"So you're my sister." Sam chuckled shaking his head. "Thought you acted a lot like me." I smiled at the comment and pushed away my hazel eyes sparkling.

"If you're ready to go, the car is parked outside. All of our stuff already packed and ready to go."

"Sounds good, now," Dean said holding out his hands to me. "Keys."

I dug into my pant's pocket and pulled out the keys and handed them to Dean. "I do have to say I love that car."

Sam stretched in the back seat his ribs still giving him problems if he sat up. I sat in the front seat scanning the atlas helping Dean navigate.

"So, how are you our sister?" Dean asked when the sign ' _Leaving Grand Rapids_ ' came and went.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "You need to take the next exit and stay left if we want to get to Ohio."

"Don't change the subject." Dean said but gently coxed his baby into the exit lane. "For all I know you could have paid off the nurse to say that to me in that current state of mind."

"Dean," I said looking up at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure that we'll find the answers soon." I glanced down at the atlas then up at the highway signs. "But let's just try and get along like brother and sister until something tells us differently."

"Deal." Dean said gently punching my shoulder. I fought back the wince as he had just smacked the one place on my arm that was still sore.

 _Yeah, this is going to be fun. Oh please let them believe me. I don't want to loose this family too._


End file.
